One of a kind
by Aintpure
Summary: This story is based on a youtuber. I only took a few names from the real life but honeslty, the girl inspires me.
1. 1

**New opportunities**

* * *

 **Today's the day, everybody is thinking about their future and some of us might be scared by the idea of leaving the places and the people whom we have growth since the very beginning but for myself, I'm not gonna lie, I'm scared too but in a different way, the idea of living in another country with my best friend seems totally like a dream come true, even if I've been planing this day since I was in high school so I might be scared but I'm excited as well.**

Our flight was leaving this afternoon at 3:00 o'clock but I live outside the city of Mexico were I'm gonna supposed to take the flight; my packs were all perfectly done and since is 11:25 in the morning I should get going. Of course my father has to make things complicated, even at the end, so my friend is going to arrive with his family at the airport, such as myself, I honestly can't comprehend till this day the hate of my father towards Daniel. it was a long time ago... still that's not the point, I better not think about that or else I will get in a bad mood without even a reason.

I put my packs inside the trunk and I get on the car where my father and my siblings are, thank god I will never have to see my father's wife and her sons, I just wish my mother would forget her pride for once so she would have come.

-So are you excited about your new life?- asked my father cautiously.

-Well, yeah. I've been waiting this day for a very long time- He didn't liked the answer.

-But you don't like EUA, still you are going to Los Angeles.- he laughed at his own comment.

-I know- I tried to sound naturally, even if I wanted to shout at him.- but I think it's a good start, the connections you can get are amazing, a lot of opportunities happen there so, I'm not mad at all.

-Well, you might be right. Just be careful, it is a new place and you don't know much about it or it's people.

-Yeah, I know- that comment took me for surprise, why he can't be as nice as this all the time?- I'll take care, thanks dad.

The rest of the trip happened with normality, my brother Jorge was talking about some new cellphone and my father was taking the contrary as always, my sister was listening to music with her earphones so I tried to relax watching the rain falling, at this time of the year the weather here acts crazy, in the morning you have the cold and grey skies, by mid day to afternoon the sun fries everything and finally at the sunset it can either rain as hell or be the hell; so having a calm rain like this at almost 12:00 pm it's a gift.

The two hours happened really fast while I was watching all the buildings and roads I was once walking, I'm glad I'm leaving but I'm not going to fool myself, I'll miss my country for sure.

When we got to the airport my father and my brother went to park the car as my sister and I where going to check my luggage. We were waking with a little hurry as I was already late, not a surprise for sure.

My pocket vibrated so I took my phone out "where you at? I've been waiting like an hour" it was a text from Daniel. " I know, sorry." " I'm already here, see you at the Starbucks in five" I wrote very quick as my sister asked.

-Hey, you better have a room for me in your apartment, because there's no way I'm spending my vacations with our father family now that you are far away from here.

-You bet I have a room for you- I said smiling at her.

We got to the airline counter and I gave my passport as well as my visa to the girl in front of me.

\- Hi, good afternoon, can I see your ticket please?

-Oh right! Sorry, here you have- the girl checked all the papers for a little before I could put my luggage on the scale.

-Here you have, the gate is D12, right ahead on this aisle, have a nice flight.

I went back where my sister was already next to my father and my brother.

-This way- I said while I was already walking down the aisle. Everybody followed me.

-Where's Daniel?- asked my brother while my father pretend to not listening.

-He's already inside- I responded.

-I can't believe you are leaving, it seems like yesterday when you founded the apartment,

-I know, time flies.

-Hey Jade, im gonna miss you- i looked at him, he was starting to cry but he contained himself.

-I'm gonna miss you too, all of you, you are my family. But you already know you can visit me during spring break.

-I will- said with a bid smile, at that moment I realized how grown up he already was.

-Well this is security- I said as I stooped and watched everyone.

-Yeah, please take care Jade, I'll miss you and I love you, you know that?- Then my father hugged me and I could help myself but rolling my eyes.

-I know that, love you too dad-can't get used to it- please visit me!- please don't.

My brother and my sister hugged me at the same time and this time my brother started to cry so I wanted to cry too.

-okay, I need to go, I'm gonna miss you so much, you have no idea- I said as I watched my siblings in their eyes.

-Bye- said my sister as I was putting my bag for revision.

-Bye.

I passed threw security and walked to the Starbucks while thinking that was it. The bittersweet goodbye, I could help myself but crying a little bit.

Daniel was waiting for me the a coffee already. And as usual when he saw me he hugged me with so much warm and affection, even if we were not together as a couple we continued to be friends, I know he still loves me as much as I do but in a different way.

-What happened?- asked worried

-Nothing, I'm just gonna miss them so much.

-I know babe, I know. But hey cheer up a little I bought your favorite coffee.

He dried my tears as he handed me my coffee.

-Thank you-I said with a little smile- let's wait for our flight, alright?

-Yeah, sure thing.

We waited for our flight no longer that twenty minutes, later we board to the airplane and found our seats.

-Are you tired?-asked Daniel.

-A little, why?

-Well I happen to know you very well so I know dealing with this kind of things tire you up.

-Yeah, but I know everything will be better once we get there, I honestly can't wait to meet our roommate.

-But we already know her.

-Well, we have chatted with her but nothing more.

-You're right. But so far she is great.

-She really is- I said while I was laying on his shoulder so I could fall asleep.


	2. 2

**Arriving home**

After arriving to LA, Daniel and I took a taxi outside the airport and went directly to the apartment, we had so much to unpack so we just better seize the free time we had left.

-Let me just grab your luggage and put on the trunk- said Daniel.

-Thank you honey- I said while I was already inside the taxi.

He got on and the driver just asked about the address.

-Yeah, North Hollywood 726 Edsel Road.

-I can't wait to get to the apartment, I'm so excited to finally meet Ally- I said while making myself comfortable for the long ride ahead of us.

-I know, it'll be great. Do you think she'll want to go out tonight?

-I don't know, maybe, I need to party you know? Like I want to celebrate this new chapter of our life, plus I think we definitely could use some friends besides Ally.

-For sure- Said Daniel with a kinky smile on his face.- I mean it's Friday and it's barely 6:30, so we'all be at the apartment around 8:00 pm. You'll have plenty of time to dress and do your makeup.

-Oh God! What's that supposed to mean- I said while corossing my arms.

-Don't get me wrong Jade but, we're always late to everywhere because of you and I can live with it but not all people, you know?

-You're so dramatic. That's not true, it has only happened like three times- this time I was rolling my eyes.

-Oh c'mon, I don't mean it like that- he said while hugging me-I can wait the whole eternity for you.

-Yeah, I know but I want to be dramatic for once.

-Ok, let me call my mom so she knows we already landed.

-Ok, I'll listen to some music.

His last comment got me thinking about the past, Daniel and I dated for a while but as much as I loved him and he loved me back, it didn't work out so we just better broke up and continue to be friends but, of course when I said it like that it sound like a minor time when in reality where like three or four years. We tried but like people say all the time, sometimes love is just not enough.

We arrived at the apartment just 5 minutes before 8:00 pm, the traffic was insane here but hey I'm not complaining.

-You're finally here! Both of you!- a voice came running from behind us as Daniel payed the cab.

Just when I turned around to say goodbye, this skinny, tall, white girl hugged me too strong to take my breath away.

-Yeah, we're here! Please dont kill me in the first five seconds- I whispered with the few oxigen left on my lungs.

-Oh sorry babe, I'm just so excited. I thought you were going to be here by 9, you know, for the traffic and all that ugly stuff.

-So hey!- said Daniel, waving at Ally- I deserve some love don't you think?.

-Of course you do!- Ally hugged Daniel with the same amount of energy as me.- Gosh, you are strong boy! I can easily feel your muscles.

-Um, thank you haha- he laughed with a little shame.

-We better get your stuff inside if we want to go out tonight, I haven't even started with my makeup so it's gonna take a little to long.

-Oh my God! Thank Jesus you are like me!- now I don't feel so bad about being late.- I looked directly one the eyes to Daniel who rolled his eyes dramatically causing me to laugh historically.

The apartment was on the third floor of a five floor building, it was pretty on the outside, all white with a black door and

Grid. Inside the apartment the walls were white as well with many black and white pictures hanging, the furniture was gray and black with some golden and silver pillows on the sofa, there was a glass coffee table on the center with a white carpet on the floor, for my surprise there was no tv just a vintage music player. There was a big window that lighted the whole room as well as the kitchen, this was separated for the dinning room, a four chair glass table with beautiful pink roses on the center, they smelled so well. The kitchen had dark wood cabinets with a mini isle, it was tiny but cute, everything there was clean and organized, that is something why Daniel and me liked about Ally the most. Maybe because we are such controller freaks.

The bedroom doors where connected with the dinning room, all down the aisle, two on the left and one on the right next to the bathroom.

-So here you have, your bedroom are those, the first one is yours Daniel and the last one is yours Jade. All the furniture that you've paid is already there, you'll just have to take the plastic away but I'll help you with that in a minute- Suddenly I notice her phone was ringing as she took her out of her pocket- let me get this.

Then she left to the living room and I entered to my bedroom as well as Daniel who laughed with joy.

-I can't believe we're finally here!- I heard him scream.

-I know, it seems like a long time as much as a short notice.

My bedroom had only a white wall and the others were a light gray, the bed was in the middle of the white one and on the sides there were the nightstands, the furniture was a light almost white wood; the closet was on the right, two doors, so far so good. On the inside there was nothing huge but decent.

I also had on the other side of the room, right on the corner a shell for al my things and a comfortable tabourette, next to that on the left there was a window and left to the bed there was a dressing table. Of course everything was wrapped in plastic but I can definitely imagine how good it would look after acomodate all my stuff.

-Hey, I have a LGBTQ party downtown LA, wanna go there?- Asked Ally, knocking me out of my daydreaming.

-Sure, sounds fun!

You'll se, Ally is a youtuber, and a very good famous one, so having these kind of events would have to be a normal routine from now on.


End file.
